Tan dificil es decir te amo?
by Lostris Swan
Summary: Bueno espero les guste esta historia llena de amor suspenso y lo que quieran que sea y no se preocupen por que tengo la buena costumbre de terminar los fics. Yaoi 1x2 3x4 5xHilde
1. Default Chapter

Heero y Duo podran decir la verdad?, Que hacen las fotos de Reelena en la laptop de Heero?. Si les interesa ver a estos dos chicos superar los miedos y poderse amar lean. HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre, WufeixHilde

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más!!!-gritó Duo desesperado saliendo bruscamente de la habitación. Su mente era un caos miles de frases, imagenes y situaciones vividas anteriormente rondaban su cabeza confundiéndolo y al mismo tiempo enfureciéndolo

La ira se reflejaba en los ojos violetas del joven que rapäamente golpeo una puerta que retumbó por todo el edificio

-¡¡Trowa, Trowa!!- llamaba al de ojos esmeraldas desesperado.

El chico alto de semblante tranquilo, cabellos castaños y una fria mirada esmeralda se encontraba recostado en un sofa cerca de la cama donde dormitaba el chico árabe.

- Trowa, creo que Duo esta teniendo otra crisis-

- Si, cada vez son peores y temo que puedan afectarlo gravemente - dijo levatándose y dandole de esta forma la espalda al de ojos aqua. Con su característica tranquilidad abrió la puerta para contemplar una vez más la figura del joven trenzado agotado por su histeria y nervios.

- Duo que te he dicho sobre esto...- sentenció Trowa dejando ver un poco de preocupación

- Ya lo se Trowa, pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez es peor, ya ni siquiera reporta el fin de la misión...- respondió comenzando a llorar - Y yo nose...no se que hacer no se que pensar, mis nervios estallan por miedo a que...le suceda algo- y su llanto se detuvo y tomo aire, Trowa lo guió hasta el sillón desde donde minutos antes contemplaba la figura del frágil árabe que ahora se hallaba sentado en el borde de la cama

- Duo, Heero está bien, no es necesario que te preocupes ya verás como en unas horas regresa sano y siempre- dijo Quatre tratando de aliviar la situación

- Si es verdad siempre llega bien, pero hace unos días que no descansa, le asignan una misión tras otra, en esta semana salió ya cinco veces, y yo temo que su desempeño no sea el mismo de siempre y sea blanco fácil- dijo Maxwell bajando la mirada y recostándose un poco más

- ¿No lo has contactado con el radar de Deathcythe? -, pero Duo no respondió ya que Quatre lo hizo

- Heero le ordenó a Wufei hace unos días que cada vez que saliera cortara las comunicaciones entre los Gundams como medida de seguridad- Trowa asintió a la afirmación del chico rubio

- Si tanto te preocupa deberías decircelo para que Heero tenga un motivo para no morir- Duo miró sorprendido a Quatre. Era verdad tal vez si le decía la verdad al piloto 01 aquel prometería no arriesgarse tanto para poder volver al lado de la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo, pero el problema era si el soldado perfecto era capas de amar alguna otra cosa que no fuera su laptop. -Su laptop...-dijo el de ojos violetas en un susurro clavando su mirada llena de alegría en los confusos ojos de Trowa

-¡Su laptop!, todo lo de él esta allí y por suerte esta en su habitación- Duo se levanto eufórico de la alegria, abrió la puerta y salio corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Heero sin escuchar la última frase que Trowa le había dicho

- No se preocupe señor Barton, Duo no puede lograr que Heero lo mate con tanta facilidad- dijo Quatre de forma divertida

- Tiene razón señor Winner además así se mantendrá ocupado...- Dijo mientras los ojos esmeraldas le profesaban un tierno amor. Trowa y Quatre se querían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero ninguno de los dos por difefrentes causas pudo confesarse directamente aunque entre ellos es casi obio, el único que niega toda relación es Wufei, pero bueno él siempre fue así.

Duo entró en la habitación que rapidamente cerro con llave y sacó la laptop de debajo del escritorio. Heero la escondía en vano del trenzado ya que una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Duo cuando Heero no estaba era jugar a encontrar "la caja negra". La levantó con sumo cuidado y la abrió de igual forma intodujo los códigos y comenzó a buscar, había llegado un archivo hacía una hora, Duo lo abrió y dejo ver una sonrisa de tranquilidad, el archivo contenía:

"El objetivo a sido dado de baja a las 0050 hora de arribo a la base 0450. Mision cumplida.".

Duo respiraba al fin, no solo Heero estaba bien si no que llegaría en media hora, tiempo suficiente para guardar la laptop y finjir que dormía. Cuando estaba por cerrar el aparato un archivo más llamó su atención, era un documento de la nohe anterior y el título era Darlian. "¿Reelena?" pensó Duo sintiendo una gran punazada en el alma, penso unos segundos y le puso enter al asunto, para su sorpresa descubrió un sin fin de fotos de Reelena, fotos que de seguro ella no sabía que habían sido tomadas, fotos que de seguro las había tomado...¿Heero?, no no podía ser, ya que en una de las noches extrañas en las que Heero parece un tipo normal y habla con Duo este había jurado no tener nada con la chica, ¿pero y esas fotos?. Un ruido en la entrada hizo que Duo apagara todo lo dejara donde estaba y se quitara la ropa para finjir que dormia, era obio, al soldado perfecto siempre le sobraba tiempo, Heero Yuy había llegado...

Las misiones iban en aumento de dificultad, cada vez robar información o eliminar al enemigo era más peligroso pero al soldado perfecto eso no le importaba aceptaría todas las órdenes y cumpliría su objetivo. Y eso había echo toda la semana, aunque no lo aceptara su cuerpo le pedía descanso al igual que su mente. Era la primera vez que se sentía felíz de regresar a la base deseaba ducharse y dormir un largo rato, no importaba si Duo comenzaba a cuaestionarlo, a molestarlo solo cerraría los ojos y dormiría sabiendo que por un día más la única persona que podía amar estaba a salvo gracias a sus habilidades.

Dejó al Wing en un hangar especial y con paso apurado entró en el edificio que servia de base, subió las escaleras y pasó por la puerta del piloto chino, golpeandola tres veces y siguiendo camino a su dormitorio. Wufei sintió la llegada de su compañero e inmediatamente conectó los comunicadores de los gundams, observó como se habrían ventanas de conversación provenientes del Deathcythe.

- Demonios Maxwell eres un metido - susurró para el, no podía entender por que Shinigami se ponía tan molesto a la hora de las misiones que no eran suyas, los quería contactar a cada momento. Eliminó los mensajes como siempre, despues de todo no quería que Heero eliminara a Duo por ser insolente, el trenzado siempre habia hecho de su convivencia un poco más divertida y además era casi hermano de Hilde, quien le había comenzado a interesar bastante.

Heero giró el picaporte y se encontró con su habitación a obscuras y a Duo "profundamente dormido". Aprovechó que el chico dormia para bañarse tranquilamente ya que cada vez que entraba al baño al chico de ojos violetas le entraban ganas de utilizarlo y lo apuraba a gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta -"baka"- pensó para sus adentros. Se desvistió dejando su ropa en la cama quedando con los boxer negros que tan bien marcaban su cuerpo, entró al baño y el agua comenzó a caer. Tardó unos minutos y salió un poco más relajado se recostó en su cama y miró a un costado observando a su compañero que dormia en la otra cama.

- Tu actuación mejora con el tiempo - dijo el de los ojos azul covalto con su expresión fría de siempre, dicho esto Duo abrió los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa

- Me desperté cuando cerrabas la puerta del baño pero me aguante las ganas de entrar- Heero palideció (aunque no se le noto) cuando Duo dijo aquello "¿para que quería entrar si me estaba bañando?" pensó algo nervioso - oye no pienses mal es que la naturaleza me llama -

-Hn, buenas noches- dijo túmbandose y cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas...- dijo Duo muy felíz.

Duo despertó al mediodia aprovechando el único día que podían descansar, observó en la cama de su lado al soldado perfecto, quien dormia serenamente, sus ojos azul cobalto estaban cerrados, o eso supuso, ya que no lo sabía por que su rebelde flequillo castaño obscuro tapaba una considerable parte de su rostro, dejando ver solo los labios entreabiertos del joven piloto.

Lo recorrió una y otra vez con la mirada memoriando cada parte de el, realmente el 02 se había enamorado, pero, ¿estaba bien?, o peor aun, ¿Heero sería capaz de corresponder ese amor?.

Duo se fua a bañar entro en la bañera dejando su ropa sobre la cama a exepcion de sus boxers. El agua recorria su cuerpo bien formado y atractivo se relajaba más y más, se sumergió en la bañera completamente, empapando su largo cabello que perdío sus ondas marcadas por la trenza. De debajo del agua pudo ver una sombra se levantó de inmediato, y su cara se volvió más roja que un tomate

- He..Heero?- miró sorprendido al piloto del Wing. Heero lo observó como si verlo desnudo fuera la cosa más común del mundo, se miraron un rato hasta que a Heero se le ocurrió hablar

- Te molesto? -, Duo dejó su sorpresa y se paró exibiendo ahora la totalidad de su cuerpo

- No esta bien, pero deberías avisar-

- Por?-

- Emm...por que me gustaría tener privacidad cuando estoy completamente desnudo?- dijo haciendose el molesto

-Te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo baka?- Duo se puso nervioso que quería decir aquello acaso le resultaba atractivo?

-....-

-No tienes por que hacerlo...bueno toma- y le alcanzó una toalla- tenía calor y me quería bañar-

-No te diste cuenta que estaba yo?- respondió con una sonrisa el piloto 02 saliendo del baño sin escuchar la respuesta de Heero - Por supuesto que lo sabía- dicho esto Yuy se sorprendió de si mismo -"hnnn....¡maldito baka!...por que tú, por que yo tuve que..."- Heero se reprochaba con un poco de gracia.

El día pasaba sin incomvenientes los únicos eran las dudas que le flotaban a Duo en la cabeza.

-"¿Por que Heero hizo lo que hizo y dijo lo que dijo? y ¿que demonios eran todas esas fotos de Reelena en el archivo Darlian?"-. Para las tres de la tarde Trowa paseaba en uno de los patios de la base cuando encontro a Heero descansando bajo un árbol, como era de esperarse a su lado estaba su inseparable laptop. Barton se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

- Dime Heero ¿has descansado bien?- Yuy abrió sus ojos azules y observó a Trowa

- Si, no debes preocuparte, puedo manejar esto - contesto friamente el soldado perfecto

- Cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que Duo se de cuenta de que le estas robando su misiones- Heero se levató y se disponía a irse cuando un bip extraño le hizo acordar que su maquina estaba con él, Trowa se sorprendió del descuido de este y abrió sin importarle la presencia de Yuy el mensaje recibido: "Zero adeuda el reporte de una misión, se le ordena entregarlo en 3 días junto a la fotos del blanco ya fallecido". Trowa se horrorizó al leer aquello ¿imagenes del blanco muerto?, ¿pero por que pedirian aquello? ¿acaso no confiaban en que Heero pudiera hacerlo?.

- Que es esto Heero?, por que te reclaman imagenees del caso?- Heero no lo miró y le arrebató la laptop, pero debía decircelo a lguien ya no aguantaba tanto misterio.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bueno hasta aqui este cap q bueno se me ocurrio a si como asi y bueno si les interesa lo sigo y si no bueno q le vamos a hacer. En realidad la autora soy yo osea Erinea Barton no belldandy es que ella es mi hermana y le pedi prestado su nombre ya q esta anotada bueno hasta luego dejenme Reviews


	2. ¿Traidor yo?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Traidor yo?**

- Entonces rastrearás las llamadas de la laptop de Heero?- preguntó Wufei con una extraña sonrisa

- Si, no debes preocuparte, en uno o dos días averiguare quien a dictado la orden, yo no dejare que a Duo le pase algo, ni tampoco a Reelena- contesto la chica de pelo corto y azul que respondía al nombre de Hilde

- Contamos contigo -

- Por supuesto...pero...me gustaría que al menos uno de ustedes viniera a ayudarme...es que estoy algo acupada - la chica estaba totalmente avergonzada siempre que hablaba con Chang se ponía de esa forma, ¿serían sus ojos negros y fuertes?, ¿esa expresión de autoridad y poder en su rostro?, no lo sabía - No se Wufei, tal vez quicieras venir, ya que Heero esta muy ocupado y Quatre y Trowa actuan de reservas de Heero -

- Mmmm?...- Wufei veía una magnifica oportunidad, ademas el podia seguir ayudando desde la tierra ya que su trabajo se había vuelto muy tecnico. - Bueno, creo que si ire a visitarte...Hilde-

Trowa estaba cerca de Wufei y sonrio al escuchar a su amigo llamar con confianza a la chica

- Bueno debo retiarme, espero que tengas suerte Hilde enviaremos a Wufei en cuanto la revisión del Shenlong este terminada - dijo el de ojos esmeraldas dedicandole a la pantalla de la computadora un leve saludo y un guiño de ojo al chino.

Trowa caminó en direccion a su habitacion, ahora debía avisarle a Quatre la situación, pero no lo veía muy conveniente ya que la sensibilidad del arabe podria hacer que se le escapara algo ante Duo, al entrar a su habitación vió al chico rubio durmiendo tranquilamente, primero tomaría un baño y luego despertaria al chico para darle la noticia.

Duo temblaba ¿que estaba pasando?, no entendia nada, de repente estaba ahi con Heero cerca suyo hablando de forma extraña y...¿provocativa?. No no podía ser...¿o si?.

-"Jamás creí perder el control de esta forma pero ya no puedo más"- pensó Heero y justo cuando se había decidido una sirena de alarma comenzó a escucharse por toda la base. El soldado perfecto se puso de pie y se vistio con lo primero que encontro, Duo había echo lo mismo pero cuando los dos iban a salir para dirigirse al hangar Yuy empujó al trenzado dentro de la habitación

- Pero que haces?, estamos bajo ataque tengo que salir!!-

- No, tu te quedas aqui hasta que te ordene que salgas, ten el comunicador encendido-

- Lo lamento pero no me quedaré cruzado de brazos otra vez-

- Nosotros cuatro podemos tu...molestas- Heero no quería decirlo pero era la unica forma de tener a Duo dentro de la base

- No me engañas, ¿por que no puedo salir que esta pasando realmente?!!- Heero se paro cerca suyo y por primera vez en muchos años dejo ver preocupación en sus ojos - Perdóname- fue lo que le dijo antes de golpearlo y desmayarlo - prefiero que me odies a tener que retirar tu cuerpo sin vida del campo de batalla - y dicho esto lo esposó a la cama y cerro con llave la puerta de la habitación. Mientras corria al hangar encontró a Trowa y Quatre.

- Son solo diez mobil suits -

- Pero vendran más a destruir la base ya saben nuestra ubicación Trowa- dijo Heero mientras los tres les daban alcanse a sus gundams.

- No lo creo, un grupo de diez salen en reconocimiento, si destruimos a todos no nos delataran- dijo Wufei desde Shenlong.

- Wufei quedate en la base solo entra en batalla si es necesario recuerda que no podemos demorar tu salida a la tierra- ordenó Trowa.

-Tienes razón, Winner tendrás más diversión que yo-

- Desearía no tener que hacerlo-

Los cuatro entraron a los gundams, el Wing Zero fue el primero en llegar donde los mobils suits destruían el campo de protección de la base intentó establecer comunicación con ellos pero no obtuvo respuesta - Bueno no quería hacerlo pero han interuumpido algo que no les perdonaré!!- y se lanzó al ataque contra tres. Heavyarms se abría paso entre otros cuatro y Sandroc batallaba con otros tres. -Trowa, Quatre esto es extraño, el Wing no indica vida en el interior de estos suits y pese a que los destruyo se siguen levantando...-

- Tienes razón Heero, y tu Trowa?-

- Me pasa igual, Wufei analiza las ondas de transmisiones ¿cuales despiden estos suits?-

- He?...¡no puede ser!, una señal desde dentro de la base, tienen conexión directa a ella, debe ser asi como nos encontraron-

-Ve poer ella Wufei nosotros continuaremos- Pelaron más de la cuenta hasta no destruirlos por completo no se detuvieron.

- Que fue eso?- preguntó Quatre - Y ahora que me doy cuenta donde esta Duo?

- Duo esta desmayado a mi lado- contestó Wufei desde el transmisor de mano

- Fue la unica manera a que tuve para que no saliera, pero no pierdas el tiempo busca la señal y destrúyela Wufei-

- Es que la encontré Yuy, el localizador indica...que la señal proveniene de Maxwell.- Heero no respondió solo guió su gundam al hangar y fue corriendo a su habitación, encontrandose con Wufei analizando a Duo que aun estaba desmayado.

- Prometo arreglar la puerta- dijo el chino

- Donde tiene el transmisor?- Heero parecía nervioso Duo no podía ser un traidor la información no podía ser cierta, acaso la mision que no había cumplido por creerla un complot contra lo unico que habia amado en la vida era verdad?.

-Maldicion en donde esta Wufei?!!- Duo despertaba lentamente sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y no entendía por que esos ojos azules recorrian su cuerpo desesperadamente ni porque los ojos negros lo observaban preocupados. Sin moverse sentía como las manos de Heero recorrían su cuerpo una y otra vez ¿que buscaba?. De golpe todo vino a su mente, el baño, la alarma, el golpe...se sentó de inmediato sobre la cama y notó que estaba esposado de la mano derecha a ella - Oye Heero ya sueltame- Heero lo miró con la expresión más vacia que nunca

- No estoy autorizado a hacerlo, Duo Maxwell quedas bajo vigilancia ante sospecha de traición- y dicho esto Yuy se retiró. - Pero...pero Wufei ¿que sucede?- Wufei se levanto de la cama y se dirigia a la puerta cuando le explicaba a Duo la situacion

- Los Suits que nos atacaron nos encontraron por la señal que les has enviado, ¿por que Maxwell?- Duo se sorprendió realmente esto no podía estar pasando, él un traidor, no, no...

- ESPERA WUFEI NO ES VERDAD!!!-

- No soy yo el que debe jusgarte, vamos entrega el transmisor-

- No se de que me hablan no he salido de la base durante semanas, por dios ustedes son mis amigos no les haría nada malo!!...-

- Lo siento Maxwell-

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Heero estaban reunidos en la sala principal, todos estaban callados y Quatre tapaba su cara con sus manos no podia creerlo, era imposible Duo no podia ser un traidor no ganaria nada con serlo - Debe tener una explicación, Duo no tiene el transmisor tal vez lo impalantaron en la base antes de que lleguemos - decía Quatre - ademas siento tanta confusión de su parte tanto miedo...-

- Mnn...el radio de alcanse de la señal es de un kilometro,. cualquier suit podria descubrirnos- comentó Wufei.

-Entonces que te hallan dado la orden de eliminar a Duo no fue coincidencia, sabían que teníamos un traidor Heero- Pero Heero no contestaba, no quería escuchar aquello, se sentía engañado y estaba acumulando demasiados sentimientos que lo confundían aun mas. Sin decir nada se retiró a la habitación en la que Duo permanecía cautivo.

- Wufei, comunicate con Hilde es nesesario descubrir de donde le llego con exactitud la orden a Heero , Quatre y yo trabajaremos con algunos elementos del Hevyarms para fabricar un scaner que nos muestre donde esta el transmisor...-

- Esas ordenes son extrañas Barton...¿qué sospechas tienes?-

- Duo ama a Heero...jamás le haría daño- Wufei se sorprendió pero no dijo nada en otras circunstancias se abría burlado. Sin embargo Quatre no estaba muy bien, aun no lo creia y agradecia que al menos Trowa le diera una oportunidad de defenderse al trenzado.

Heero abrió la puerta e inmediatamente descubrió a un Duo furioso que le revoleo la lampara que estaba al costado de su cama.

- Sal de aqui!!!!, esperare mi sentencia en paz LARGATE- gritó exasperado el de ojos violetas Heero esquivó la lampara y tomo asiento en una silla cerca de la cama a la que Duo estaba esposado por la mano derecha. No bajo su vista en ningun momento mantuvo su azul luchando con el violeta enrojecido de llorar del otro. - No me mires Yuy...NO ME MIRES-

- Maxwell...cierra la boca inmediatamente-

-NO NO VOY A CALLARME, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME ACUSEN DE ALGO QUE YO NO HICE...si tan compañeros somos deberías creerme- dijo bajando la voz y poniendo una mirada suplicante en el.

- Dime donde esta el tranmisor o si no...- dijo Heero

- O SI NO QUE, VEN BUSCALO, REVISA CADA CENTIMETRO DE MI CUERPO Y VERAS QUE NO EXISTE TAL COSA EN MI-

- Mision aceptada...- Heero se puso de pie y se ubico arriba de Duo inmobilzando sus piernas

- No es necesario no me opondre - sin embargo Heero siguio con su labor sobre el, abrio la camisa de Duo y poso sus manos en todos los rincones las deslizaba muy suavemente lo que era una dulce tortura para el p�loto del 02, una vez terminada la parte supuerior despojo al chico de sus pantalones y comenzo a torturar su piel nuevamente. A duo todo aquello lo estaba afectando el amor y la pasion que por Yuy sentia era tan fuerte que se dejo recorrer una y otra vez disfrutando cada segundo que el otro lo acariciaba y no pùdo contener un leve gemido que Heero escucho muy bien.

- Vaya parece que soy de tu agrado- y se acerco al rostro del joven peligrosamente cerca de sus labios pero en ese momento presenció la huida de unas lagrimas de los ojos del trenzado que deviaba su mirada hacia otro lado - Si alguna vez me respetaste como compañero...- Heero se separó de él le comenzaba a doler aquella situación - Por favor Heero...ya no me tortures-

Heero se levantó y tomo su rostro en sus manos lo hizo mirarlo - me has traicinado Duo y sabes que el precio de la traicion es la muerte- Duo sonrio - Si lo se, deberias entender que no soy capaz de traicionarte a ti o a los demas, pero si no me queda otra opcion entonces...dejame tener mi ultimo deseo- Heero se sintio aun peor, seguramente lo estaba juzgando mal pero...- Y cual es ese deseo...-

-...- Duo enrojeció

- Dime cual es-

- permiteme sentir tus labios...- Heero se sonrojo, pero entonces...el baka lo queria, entonces habia conquistado a quien amaba, pero por que tenia que pasar aquello, sin pensarlo solto las esposas de Duo y este se puso de pie tomo el rostro de Heero en sus manos y deposito un timido beso en ellos, se alejo de Yuy - Con eso puedo irme en paz, te entrego mi amor aunque no haya obtenido una respuesta tuya...estas en todo tu derecho de golpearme por lo que hice- Duo sonreia estaba realmente radienate de felicidad y Heero...Heero no reaccionaba a la ola de impulsos en su interior los cuales siguio.- Duo yo..- pero no dijo nada mas por que atrapo al joven trenzado en un beso calido y profundo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su ser amado y era correspondido en el combate dulce que se realizaba en sus bocas.

Trowa y Quatre juntaban partes de metales y computadoras para realizar el scaner. Quatre desviaba su mirada de vez en cuando a Trowa, hacía tanto tiempo que anelaba abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle mil y una vez que lo amaba pero temía que el chico que tan amable era con el se volviese en su contra...Sin levantar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo Trowa comenzó a hablar

- Que sucede Quatre? -

- Eh?...¿por?- contestó sorprendido el árabe

- Por que no dejas de mirarme, acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?-

- No para nada es solo que...que se me es dificil no mirarte- diojo completamente ruborizado a lo que Trowa levató la vista algo sorprendido (O), Quatre buscó remediar la situacion dando una explicacion que no era la correcta - Es que me sorprende tu inteligencia...por eso no puedo dejar de observarte - Trowa se desilucionó por fin había creido que su amor le correspondia y podia terminar con toda esa mentira, pero era necesario hacerlo, Barton sabía que el chico rubio lo comprendería y si lo rechazaba lo haria de la forma más amable posible.

- Quatre...- dijo ponéndose de frente al chico

- Si?..- el arabe estaba muy nervioso presentia que algo bueno sucederia

- Mmm....hace mucho tiempo que me gustas y mucho es mas se podria decir que te amo- Y bueno esa era la forma de ser de Trowa directo y sin rodeos Quatre revisó en su mente cada una de las palabras hasta que unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celestes agua y se tiró sobre el chico de ojos esmeraldas atrapandolo en un beso tierno, que solo termino para que Quatre pudiera decir - Te amo Trowa -

- Y yo a ti - Los dos estaban muy felices se siguieron besando hasta que una voz les hizo recordar lo que habian ido a hecer-

- Oh demonios no queria tener que ver eso pero...no interesa...deben apresurarse con eso antes de que Yuy desaparezca al chico, saldre ahora mismo a investigar...y haber si tengo suerte como ustedes y me quedo con Hilde...- Wufei se retiró entre contento y asqueado por lo que terminaba de ver, pero bueno el ya lo sospechaba y despues de un tiempo lo habia logrado asimilar un poco.

- Creo que lo logramos, vayamos con Duo y Heero y provemos esta cosa- Dijo Trowa muy feliz.

Shenlong era muy veloz y arribo a las coordenadas que Hilde le había enviado en unos minutos.

La chica estaba fuera esperandolo

- Bienvenido Chang tengo noticias-

- Bueno parece que eres buena en lo que haces-

- Soy la mejor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le encantaba que el piloto chino la adulara.

- Y la más hermosa- el chino paso a su lado dejandola atras con el comentario, Hilde habia quedado paralizada - No vienes?, no me digas que te sorprendio que te diga aquello-

- Bueno no...nunca me habian dicho...-

- En tiempos de guerra solo los buenos guerreros tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de la belleza que nos rodea -

- Wufei eres muy sincero- la chica esta muy sonrojada y para evitar más comenzó a correr hacia donde se hospedaba - Vamos date prisa mientras mas rapido lo hagamos Duo mas esperanzas tendra-

- Ah cierto,...debo contarte que Duo...- Wufei le contó todo lo que sabia a la chica que poco a poco se comenzaba a desesperar, sin embargo el chino la calmo y ella le pudo comentar lo que habia encontrado - Hace unos dias Heero recibió un archivo con una gran cantidad de fotos de Reelena, estas fueron enviadas por un empresario muy importante de la Tierra que le comunicó a Heero que tenía bien vigilada a la señorita Darlian y que si no entregaba a Shinigami ella podria sufrir un gran accidente, empeorando asi la situacion mundial y la de las colonias -

- Si ya veo, pero Heero comento que le llego un informe con la mison de eliminar a Maxwell y que le pedian pruebas de aquello -

- En cuanto a eso...fue la decición de nuestros superiores por que Duo...- Pero no pudo continuar, estaban recibiendo un mensaje de Trowa...-Ya sabemos donde esta el transmisor...y no creo que les guste-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno aca les dejo esto espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews seguire escribiendo para ustedes a si que cuentenme si les gusto o no. Besos Suerte...Erinea Barton. (como se daran cuenta no soy muy buena ni para los sumarys ni para esto...jajajaja)


	3. La calma que anuncia la tormenta

**Capitulo 3: La calma que anuncia la tormenta**

Heero y Duo rompieron el hermoso beso solo para mirarse a los ojos. Shinigami contemplaba embelezado al soldado perfecto que aun no reaccionaba de sus actos.

- Heero...-

- Yo...estoy-

-No crei que me correspondieras-

-Si supongo que eso es lo que hice...te correspondo- Heero se separó y tocó sus labios con la yema de dos de sus dedos, Duo no entendía nada, acaso Yuy estaba tan shockeado?. Dentro de Heero la situación era otra, hacía tiempo que le negaba a su corazón todo amor posible hacia el chico de ojos violetas, soporto durante dias, meses, años aquella represion pero ultimamente, ya que su cuerpo estaba cansado de tantas misiones sin buen descanso, su fuerza se fue debilitando estallando en el momento menos indicado. ¿Que habia hecho?, ahora no sabía si Duo era un traidor o no y justo en este momento el decide abrir su corazon y exponer sus debilidades -"¡Soy un imbecil!"- creyo pensar pero lo dijo en un tono bajo que Duo sintio para su pesar.

- Te arrepientes verdad?, era de esperarse...- dijo desilucionado Duo bajando su mirada y recostandose en la cama derrotado por la explosion de emociones en su interior.

- Como podria?...-

- Que?- dijo Duo con esperanza en sus ojos

- Como podria arrepentirme de besar a la criatura mas bella que he visto,...Duo yo...- Pero fue interrumpido por Trowa y Quatre que entraron a la habitacion temiendo que Heero ubiese matado al chico.

- Uff...llegamos a tiempo- Quatre sonreia, pero por lo que Duo observo sonreia por mas motivos que los que se dejaban ver

- Q-men...estas radiante que paso?- comento Duo

- Duo...prepare un scaner que nos dira donde esta el transimsor, pero puedes optar por decirnoslo antes de que sea tarde, aquello reduciria tu condena si...-

- Vamos Trowa me crees capaz de lastimar a mis amigos, con todo lo que se de ustedes ya los habria matado jajajajaja- Heero miro la eterna sonrisa de Duo y se perdio en ella como tantas veces, esos labios tan calidos queria sentirlos otra vez pero sin dudar nunca mas.

- Trowa escanealo ya...-

- Muy bien Heero- deslizó el aparato por todo el cuerpo de Duo la señal provenía de su nuca

- Esto es extraño, Duo ven a la sala medica debo hacerte una tomografia..-

- hay algo malo doc?-

- parece que tu tambien estas radiante Duo-

- puedo morir en paz Q-men- y su mirada se clavo en el ahora preocupado Heero. La tomografia no demoro mucho pero para desgracia debian darle su resultado a Duo y quien hablaria seria Trowa con Heero y Quatre a su lado

- Bien Duo primero quiero hacerte unas preguntas-

- Ok...no fumo, no tomo anticonceptivos, y aun no lo he hecho- la cara de los otros tres estaba forzada para no reirse realmente ese chico se burlaba de toda situacion.

- Bueno me alegro que seas sano y no te envidio por ser virgen pero a lo que yo iba era...¿has tenido alguna intervencion quirurgica en tu vida?-

- Bueno creo que no...pero he tenido miles de chequeos de medula cuando era entrenado en L2, mi medico insistia en hacerlos por que era la mejor forma de evitar enfermedades degenerativas, pero a mi no me gustaba la punzacion en el cuello era dolorosa y siempre sentia un zumbido durante las horas seguidas a aquello...creo que se por que soy asi....jajajaja- pero esta vez ninguno se rio.

- Que pasa?-

- Quien era el medico que te hacia eso Duo?-

- creo que se llamaba Freud Zanitre, era de origen desconocido...lo despidieron ya que se infiltraba en las misiones por conveniencia propia, era un gran empresario...¿por?-

- Bueno Duo tal parece que te han implantado un transmisor de espacio en la médula, y bueno ya que lo dices creo que ese tal Freud puede ser un sospechoso....por el momento no habra intervencion quirurgica a si que debemos aislarte, por suerte el trandmisor es de baja tecnologia y si te enviamos al cuarto de entrenamiento aislara la señal...ok eso es todo- Trowa termino su informe serenamente y miro la cara de Duo que tenia expresion de "No puede ser, por que a mi"

- Me quedo tranquilo si "eso es todo" Trowa-

- Bueno no,...hay algo mas...Heero- Heero se acercó a Duo y mirandolo a los ojos comenzo un mini discurso - Duo Maxwell los pilotos Gundam lamentan haber levantado sospechas de traicion hacia su persona y como soldado principal le pido disculpas y lo reintegro al grupo-

- tienes todas de mi parte Heero- Duo sonreia, las cosas que le habian pasado en cinco minutos fueron muy intensas primero Heero lo acusaba de traidor y juraba matarlo, luego las manos del piloto 01 recorrienron todo su cuerpo, despues la parte mas importante lo habia besado la persona que mas amaba, le descubrieron un chip en la medula espìnal y Yuy le pedia disculpas...

- Demonios no puedo más- Duo se dejó caer en la cama.

- bueno amigo descansa de ahora en mas nosotros nos ocuparemos - comento Quatre

- pero les hara falta alguien mas-

- Hilde esta camino a la base con Wufei, ella nos sera de ayuda-

- Wufei aceptando la ayuda de una mujer?, este dia si que fue alocado- y la mirada violeta se clavo en la azul buscando una respuesta de complicidad, pero no la encontro, Heero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Ve buscando tus cosas, debes ir a la sala de entrenamiento, allí estrás tranquilo, además necesitamos ver donde ubicamos a Hilde- el de ojos esmeraldas tenia una idea.

- bueno pero ...- Quatre iba a decir que la chica se quedara con Wufei, pero una profunda mirada de Trowa le hizo comprender la situación. Como adoraba el rubio a ese chico que era duro como una piedra pero transparente como un cristal.

- Heero, estas de acuerdo en dejarle la habitación a Hilde?, puedes dormir en la de Wufei o con Duo en la sala- Heero estaba perdido entraba tarde en las conversaciones y respodía a las preguntas con la última frase dicha, realmente nunca se había visto un Heero tan distraido.

- Duo en la sala.- Trowa y Quatre se retiraron con la excusa de "deben ordenar sus cosas, no queremos ser molestia" despues de todo el unico que les respondio fue Duo ya que Heero continuaba en su estado de trance. El trenzado se levanto comenzo a juntar sus cosas pero no soportaba tanta intriga en que demonios pensaba el soldado perfecto - Heero?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

Yuy estaba muy concentrado atando los eslabones de la cadena, necesitaba encontrar y rapido el por que ese sujeto quería a Duo.."por que quiere que le cambie a Reelena por Duo, que gana con eso?...si tiene a Reelena podría tener mucho poder ya que a ninguna de las partes le conviene que Darlian desaparezca y menos que sea secuestrada...pero a Duo?, no entiendo..." de repente el chico de ojos azul cobalto centro su mirada perdida en el chico de la trenza que le hacia caras y gestos.

- Que haces?..-

- Oh, reaccionaste, vamos debemos cambiarnos por que Hilde llegará en cualquier momento-

- Hn...oye...-

- Si?-

- Tienes una idea de que ventajas puede tener alguien que te posea?-

-Duo tuvo una expresión de sorpresa ( O.O?), ¿que quria decir Heero con eso? y especificamente que queria decir con poseer, acaso el soldado perfecto tenia deseo de tenerlo, de hacerle...de hacerle ( oo ), Duo se sonrojó y estallo en carcajadas ya q no podia controlar sus nervios.

- Mn?...de que te ries baka?-

- Pero que cosas dices...pero si aun no me has dicho ni siquiera que me quieres como podria entregarme tan facil, aunque te ame, tambien me amo a mi-

- pero de que estas hablando?-

- de lo que me preguntaste, mira no tendras ninguna ventaja por hacerme tuyo o no, se que soy atractivo y que es dificil resistirse a mi, pero como dige antes aun no se el verdadero motivo por el cual me besaste pero bueno se que...-

- Duo -

- Si?-

- Callate-

- hay ya empiezas a callarme, por que en vez de quedar los dos con la boca cerrada no haces algo más productivo-

- que?-

- No lo se, eh dejame ver...- pero a Duo se le estaba dificultando pensar por que Heero se había acercado a él con una mirada llena de pasión

- Duo?-

-Si????-

- Callate-

- eh..- cada vez se acercaba mas a la vez que tomaba su cintura con sus manos - no no lo hare-

- Ah no?-

- no -

- yo apuesto a que si- y dicho esto se acerco tomando su rostro con una mano y apoyo su labios en los de Duo apretandolos en un suave beso que hizo que Duo perdiera el control sobre si abriendo su boca para que el beso fuera mas intenso...

En la habitación de Quatre y Trowa reinaba una especie de nervios, si se habian dicho que se amaban, se habian besado y solo una pregunta estaba en la cabeza del chico rubio ¿y ahora que?, parecía que Trowa leía su mente por que se volteó a verlo y se acostaba en la cama al tiempo que le decia al rubio las palabras mas tiernas que encontro

- Quatre podrías hacerme el favor de cumplirme un deseo?- Quatre lo observó era tan hermoso, recostado en la cama con los ojos esmeraldas entreabiertos llenos de amor, sin la camisa que dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo.

- Cual es ese deseo?-

- Descansar al lado de un ángel- Quatre se ruborizó ante el comentario, durante tanto tiempo había querido dormir a su lado, sentir ese olor dulce que tanto le gustaba, disfrutar del calido aire que rodeaba a Barton cuando dormia. Se quitó la ropa quedando solo con un boxer que utilizaba para dormir y cuando vio que Trowa habia echo lo mismo se recosto a su lado, inmediatamente Trowa lo abrazó y poniendo su boca cerca de su oido le susurro

- No me temas mi amor, nunca te hare daño...te amo-

- Y yo a ti...no te temo es solo que aun no reacciono he deseado esto duarante tanto...-

- Pero seguro que no más que yo-

- Jajaja creo que discutiriamos eso eternamente-

- tienes razon...una cosa mas-

- si?-

- no se si esta bien dicho pero espero que hayas entendido que todo esto lo hago por que de ahora en mas seras mi pareja..-

- Oh Trowa- y Quatre se abrazó al chico besandolo con ternura a la vez que Trowa cubría su cuerpo y el su angel con una fina manta.

-Vaya, Shenlong es veloz, pero estoy muy agotada- decía Hilde mientras caminaba con Wufei por los pasillos de la base.

- Llegaremos, le comentaremos lo que averiguaste a los demas y te iras a descansar-

- Preferiria quedarme haciendo guardia...por si acaso-

- eres...especial...- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron nuevamente de un palido rosa con el comentario del chino.

- Wufei?...- dijo deteniendo su paso y clavando la mirada en el piso.

- dime -

- perdoname - Wufei no entendía pero observaba con atencion como la chica se le acercaba y tomaba su rostro a la vez que lo empujaba hacia abajo para alcanzarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico de ojos negros deseaba besarla apasionadamente, pero más deseaba que ella lo hiciera, queria ver que tan valiente y decidida era esa chica tan distinta a las demas. Casi en un susurro muy sensual le contesto

- que quieres que te perdone?-

- esto- y la joven de corto cabello azul obscuro atrajo totalmente al chino a ella y lo beso apasionadamente, como si fuese la ultima persona en el mundo y recien lo encontrase, Wufei no tardó en envolverla en sus fuertes brazos y levantarla sin romper el beso. Asi la llevo a su cuarto y solo al depositarla en la cama rompieron el contacto de sus labios

- Si que eres especial...y hermosa-

- Tu tambien...pero...yo..-

- No digas nada, no te traje aqui para aprovecharme, yo no haria nada que tu no quieras, y como eres una mujer se que es importante que diga algo antes de seguir disfrutando de tu boca...-

- Ah, veo que tienes experiencia en adular a las chicas que caen rendidas a tus encantos...-

- No, eso no es verdad, por que fui yo quien cayo a tus encantos...Hilde hace mucho tiempo que quiero que te conviertas en mi compañera, mi amante, mi amiga....mi novia...te amo- Hilde sonrio y beso al chico

- acepto con mucho gusto...te amo Wufi-

- ¿Wufi?- pero no termino de reprochar su nuevo apodo por que comenzaron nuevamente a besarce, desidieron hacerlo durante 20 minutos y despues avisarles a los demas lo que habian descubierto, despues de todo si las cosas eran como Hilde le conto a Chang no tendrian tiempo despues para caricias y demas...

A la media hora Wufei y Hilde recorrieron las habitaciones de todos para darles las noticias

- Nos reuniremos en la sala de entrenamiento, para evitar la señal del transmisor..- Trowa estaba casi dormido pero relacionaba muy bien las palabras.

- Bien - contestó Hilde

Heero y Duo habían salido de la habitación y luego de besarlo Yuy había logrado que el trenzado se callase, disfrutaba verlo caminar tras el con la cara agachada y roja, se veia tan tierno. Iban a sala donde se suponen ya tendrian que estar

- Oye Duo...-

- Dime-

- Po que te apenas tanto cada vez que te beso?-

- Bueno yo...eh...¿no lo se? -

- Acaso piensas que soy capaz de jugar contigo, que no tomo en cuenta tus sentimientos?-

-he?- Duo no entendía ya que era la primera vez que oia palabras de preocupacion no propia salir de Heero. El soldado perfecto se volteó penetrando con su azul cobalto al violeta obscuro de su compañero

- Que no estoy jugando contigo, todo esto lo hago...por que hace ya mucho tiempo...te...amo- dijo en un tono casi imperseptible

- Que????- Duo lucio la mejor de sus sonrisas ¿oyo bien?

- Heero tu, tu me amas?- Yuy se enrojeció

- Acaso no lo oiste?-

- Bueno casi que no pero...oh es incrible he deseado esto...yo tambien te amo Hee-chan-

- hn...Hee-chan?- Duo comenzó a correr hacia la sala tomando a Heero de la mano ¡si que estaba feliz!. Al llegar a ella tiraron sus cosas en el piso y se juntaron nuevamente por sus labios, pero no tardo mucho para que los otros cuatro llegaran y los agarraran en ese justo momento. Duo se soltó sin quitar su sonrisa y Heero automaticamante se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio dispuesto a asecinar a cualquiera que digera algo

- Parece ser que los ultimos dos solteros encontraron pareja- dijo Quatre muy divertido

- Ultimos dos?- pregunto Heero

- A si es solo faltaban ustedes, Winner y Barton estan juntos al igual que Hilde y yo-

- Bueno nostros...no somos...- pero Heero miro la cara de perro abandonado de Duo

- formalizaremos esto luego de terminar con este problema...cuando todo este más tranquilo ¿estas de acuerdo?...mi amor-

- Sip -

- Bueno entonces les contare lo que se y escuche...- Hilde había iniciado la conversacion para esclareser las dudas de una vez

- Primero y principal, Heero te enviaron como mision desaparecer a Duo por que los superiores lo toman como una distraccion para ti, han notado como te arriesgas de más por el y cubres sus errores y estas al pendiente de donde se encuentra en todo momento descuidando tu mision...si eliminabas a Duo nadie perderia nada, pero si no lo hacias te reentrenarian para asi convertirte en una maquina de matar, y harian lo mismo con Duo ya que despues de todo no querían perder sus habilidades en combate y espionage.-

- Me temia que algo asi harian, despues de todo es verdad me he estado distrayendo mucho a causa...de lo que siento por Duo-

- De todas formas solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer y es eliminar o hacer desistir a quien dio la orden-

- Quien fue- pregunto Duo

- Nuestro antiguo doctor...Freud Zanitre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Engaños

Les dejo el capitulo cuatro y la contestacion a sus rew..Gracias por todo...

Bien esto es algo que me olvide de poner pero queda sobre entendido que Gundam Wing no me pertence ni su personajes (aunque desearia tener a mi dispocicion un par de ellos). Bueno lean ya ver que les parece dejenme mas Rew si quieren y si no escriban a mi casilla de mail que escribi al final adios buena suerte a todos...

**Capitulo 4: Engaños..**

La laptop de Heero anunciaba un mensaje, este estaba en la sala de conferencias de la base con Trowa organizando las busqueda del antiguo doctor

- Un archivo desconocido?- Trowa se volteo a mirar

- abrelo que esperas-

- Mn?...no puede ser escucha..."Señor Yuy debo pensar que ha rechazado mi oferta de intercambiar a Duo Maxwell por Reelena Darlian y por consiguiente la mujer en cuestion sera de mi disposicion mientras que usted y su grupo de tontos intentan encontrarme.

En estos memoentos una nave camuflada lleva a la señorita Darlian a mi base privada, si cambia de opinion y desea realizar el intercambio dirijase usted y Maxwell al sector 2.056 del sistema solo con el Wing desarmado que sera previamante escaneado para mi proteccion dentro de las 24hs de recibido este mensaje.

Entre demas cosas debe estar preguntandose que es lo que deseo de Maxwell, bueno es algo que no voy a comentar pero el joven lo sabe..."

- Esta seriamente enfermo...- Trowa decia mientras se concentraba en los planos que Hilde habia conseguido al rastear la señal

-duo es muy buen espia y piloto pero sabemos tambien que no seria capaz de pasarse de bando a si...- Heero fue levemente interrumpido por una mirada burlona de Trowa

- Hare de cuenta que no hiciste nada, bien, este hombre debe saber esto asi que su interes debe ser otro-

- Tanto tiempo al lado de Duo a afectado tu cerebro...hablas como nunca lo has hecho...y aun asi dudo un poco acerca de tu amor por el...- Trowa no levantaba la vista no queria quedar congelado con la azul de Heero

- debemos planear algo no podemos permitir que algo le pase a Reelena...-

- Ves lo que digo?, primero te preocupas por Duo y ahora...

- Ahora si no te pones a hacer lo que te ordene, podemos luchar para ver quien es el que esta a cargo - Trowa lo miro desafiante

- Que ocurre contigo Yuy?, te estas tomando con calma que la vida de Duo este en peligro- Heero se puso de pie para ir en busca de Duo

- Eso no es algo que le importe a ninguno, NINGUNO de ustedes, y no me preocupo por el yo conozco sus habilidades y se que esta bien preparado-

- Entonces por que no le diste sus misiones en su momento y lo cubriste??- ¿Trowa se estaba buscando una paliza de Heero o realmente se preocupaba por su amigo?. Heero no respondió y azotó la puerta al salir.

- Entiendes?-

- Por que me tomas al hacer esa pregunta?...- respondió con los ojos violetas llenos de alegria al ver como su relacion con Heero era amena

- Bien entonces ese es el plan, haremos de cuenta que te vamos a entregar y mientras tu lo distraes los demas atacaran y yo rescatare a Reelena-

- Todo bien...aunque solo no entiendo una cosa...-

- Dime-

- Por que debes ser tu el que la rescate?- pregunto haciendo un puchero muy tierno que le afecto los nervios a Heero pero se mantuvo frio y serio

- Por...bueno los demas estaran haciendo cosas quer ellos escogieron y Freud no me quiere a mi-

- Esto no me gusta...no quiero que estes a solas con ella-

- Duo...te amo..-

La hora se acercaba y los jovenes habian tomado su posiciones, Wufei estaría con Shenlog en una posición que los radares de Freud no lo detectaran, de igual forma se encontraban Quatre y Trowa, Hilde tomaría el mando de las comunicaciones para formar un codigo al que solo los pilotos pudieran acceder y Duo y Heero estaban dentro del Wing acercandose a la nave enemiga. Llegaron al puerto de aterrizaje y un scaner revisó al Wing.

- El Gundam esta desarmado, los ocupantes deben descender - se escucho la vos de un hombre resonar en el Hangar. Heero y Duo caminaron despacio hasta el despacho en el que un hombre de apriencia joven para su edad de largos cabellos negros, buen fisico y ojos amatistas los esperaba

- Bueno Yuy has cumplido tu palabra...-dijo el moreno

- Entrega a Darlian entonces...-

- Ve por ella y largate de aqui, esta en la habitacion de al lado..- Duo observó a Yuy marcharse decididamente..-

- Hola Duo, ha pasado mucho tiempo...-

- No tanto como el que hubiera deseado..-

- No te pongas agresivo...ha, observaremos desde aqui como Yuy se lleva Darlian y te abandona y de esa forma te convertirás en mi soldado- Duo clavo sus ojos llenos de furia en los llenos de maldad del hombre

- Escogiste al equivocado, hay muchos mejores que yo...y no permitire tan facilmente que me alejes de Heero-

- Alejarte de Heero?, pero niño no te has dado cuenta?, vaya realmente el soldado perfecto es habil con los engaños..-

- ¿Que dices?- a Duo aquellea conversacion le estaba empezando a preocupar

- Que Yuy a sabido manejarte muy bien para que te entregues solo y pacificamente se nota que su amor por Reelena es grande-

- Mientes, las cosas no son asi, el me...

- El te ama?, por favor acaso creeiste que un hombre como Heero realmente lo haria, todo fue un plan para rescatar a Darlian..

- Eso no es verdad!! - no, no podia ser verdad

- Disfrutemos de su encuntro entonces..-

En la otra camara Heero estaba desatando las ataduras de Reelena sin saber que era observado

- Heero, gracias por rescatarme- la rubia lo miraba embelesada tenia al hombre que mas amaba en el mundo a su lado, completamente solo...debia arriesgarse

- Debemos darnos prisa- una vez suelta Reelena se abalanzó sobre el soldado perfecto y lo abrazó tiernamente

- Muchas gracias...Heero-

- ¿Que haces?, debemos irnos ahora- pero al intentar soltarla la chica atrapo sus labios. Heero estaba helado, no dejo profundizar el beso pero por la rapidez con la que habia ocurrido aquello tampoco la separó de si

- Ves, ahora los dos se iran dejandote a mi completa dispocicion, han intentado rescatarte?, pues no niño, no tienes donde regresar ahora que sabes la verdad...por eso te ofrezco que te quedes conmigo- Duo estaba muy dolido por observar esa imagen, Heero le habia mentido todas las veces que le dijo que lo amaba?, por que no se separaba de ella?, por que...por que

- Si te quedas a mi lado te asignare mas misiones, sin contar que te pagare por ellas, no seras recluido a esperar a que las hagan los demas por que el soldado perfecto no te crea capaz de cumplirlas- Duo no reaccionaba obsevó como Heero tomo de la mano a Reelena y salio directo al Wing, ese era el momento en el que supuestamente debia escabullirse e ir al puero en el cual al reconocerlo Trowa enviaria al Deathcythe

- Y bien Maxwell?-

- Ne..necito al Deathcythe asi que..- pero no dijo más solo corrio al puerto del que Wing ya habia partido. El dolor era intenso en su corazon sin contar con que poco a poco se transformaba en odio "me uso" era lo unico que atrevasaba su mente "pagara por ello, a Shinigami nadie lo traiciona asi y queda con vida". Freud lo dejo ir ya que sabia lo que Duo haria, el chico era predesible para el que lo conocia desde hacia tanto y habia observado sus reacciones y habilidades, soñando algun dia con que se ponga de su lado y alcanzar el poder absoluto de una vez.

Duo se paro en la entrada del puerto y acciono el transmisor que Trowa le habia dado, de forma inmediata este envio al Deathcythe...

- Heero, Duo a resivido al Deathcythe-

- Bien regresen a la base- pero la orden no fue cumplida al menos no para el ya que el impresionante Dios de la muerte se puso delante de el

- Que haces Duo debemos regresar a la base ahora!!!- pero no recibio respuesta, ensendio la pantalla de comunicacion y observo a un Duo que jamas conocio, tenia la mirada violeta apagada pero llena de odio, su rostro dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de maldad, y tambien de dolor

- Duo?..pero que..-

- No digas mi nombre...- Heero no entendia y Reelena observaba preocupada la situacion

- Duo debemos irnos todo a sido un exito- comento la rubia

- TU NO TE METAS- y dicho esto ataco al desarmado Wing, Heero detuvo el golpe con dificultad, parecia que la furia que recorria al chico recorria tambien en Deathcythe haciendolo mas fuerte

- Duo que te pasa!!!!- dijo el soldado perdiendo su semblante serio y llenandolo de preocupacion

- TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME HAS MENTIDO...PAGARAS POR ESO- y el siguiente golpe destruyo el brazo derecho del Wing dificultandole el vuelo Quatre sintio una gran punzada de dolor en su pecho y observo con terror el estado del Wing y quien era su atacante de inmediato informo a Trowa y Wufei la situacion y le pidio a Hilde que lo comunicara con el Deathcythe, la pantalla emergio ante Shinigami quien vio a un Quatre muy preocupado

- Duo que es esto que siento?...que te ocurre?-

- Q-men no te metas en esto vete- de la otra pantalla Heero hablo

- Duo has dañado al Wing ¡¡¡DETENTE ES UNA ORDEN!!!

- CALLATE!!!!!!!!!- y golpeo nuevamente al Wing destruyendo el sistema de navegación. Quatre cerró la ventana de conversacion y atrapo al Wing, junto con Trowa lo llevaron a la base...Deathcythe estaba estatico en el espacio y su piloto tomaba aire apresudaramente

- regresa Duo es mejor que descanses...- La voz de Freud aparecio en el Gundam

- Si...mi señor-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno hasta aca lo dejo es que se me ha ido momentaneamente la inspiracion y ademas me voy de vacaciones a si que durante dos semanas no voy a actualizar, espero que me sepan disculpar, voy a aprovechar para contestar los R.R y espero me perdonen por no hacerlo antes es que no tenia mucho tiempo pero gracias a ellos pude seguir escribiendo...

**Creep-stats3: **Hola, muchas gracias por apoyarme...me gusto mucho tu fic sobre Duo y Wufei, desarrolaste muy bien la historia y la personalidad de ellos, espero que el mio este quedando asi..mucha suerte y cuando tengas un nuevo fic avisame a mi no me molestan si es Yaoi o no aunque tenga preferencia con el primero...bueno espero que me sigas leyendo...

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** prometo actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, pero la espera a veces es buena...de igual forma gracias por apoyarme y espero que no pierdas las ganas de seguir leyendo...¡gracias!

**Quatre Winner del Valle:** HolaWinner gracias a ti tambien por el apoyo (ya estoy repitiendo mucho no? U). Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso de Trowa y Quatre esa pareja es muy tierna para mi y es por eso que voy a escribir mas sobre ellos y hare todo lo posible para mantenerlos juntos...Bueno me despido mucha suerte...

**Shizu-sama:** Hey se pasiente ya veras como Duo se enterara de ello y veras tambien sus reacciones ya que de aqui en mas la historia se les va a complicar y todo por el beso de Heero y Reelena que el muy tonto no solto...pero no se preocupen que al menos por ahora se que va a ver un buen final ( al menos claro de que se me ocurra complicarles la existencia) y gracias muchas garcias tambien a ti...

**Sakuri-Yuy-Maxwell:** Holas, he leido tu fic ya que lo comentaste en el Rew que me mandaste y debo pedirte que lo sigas por que esta muy bueno y quiero saber que pasa, por que esa chica se parecera tanto a los dos es por que...si debe ser pero como???. Bueno te agradezco tu apoyo tambien y a si como a los demas espero no fallarles con este capitulo ni los que vengan...

Bueno ahora hablando en general les dejo mi mail si lo quieren ya que Belldandy es mi hermana y como a veces tabajamos juntas en los fics usamos el mismo nombre, pero mi mail es , puden escribirme, ponerme en su msn por mi no hay problema Bueno ya les avise que el 31 de enero me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas a si que intentare subir algun capitulo para antes de esa fecha si no lo hago no se preocupen que ni bien llegue lo hare. Siempre y cuando mis vaciones me inspiren aunque seguranmente lo van a hacer ya que me voy de camping a un lugar llamdo Córdoba mas especificamente Carlos Paz y Cosquin donde se realizaran 6 dias con las mejores bandas de rock y heavy de Argentina y Latinoamerica. Bueno prometo sobrevivir y traerles un muy buen capitulo y ya ir dandole el final bueno me despido hasta luego...Erinea Barton...


	5. Inicio del cap 2

Bueno primero este no es el capitulo cinco, segundo la culpa de todo la tiene mi computadora u vaya a saber que cosa que borro esta parte...Este es el verdadero inicio del cap dos algo que note que faltaba hace poco espero me disculpen por no haberlo visto antes tal vez esto sea innesesario pero tiene una situacion muy linda a mi parecer y bue no la queria dejar fuera, por otro lado tampoco se por que mi mail no salio puesto que tambien lo puse pero aquí va:( lo escribo asi por q si no no sale) foxy(guion bajo) pro (arroba) hotmail ok nos vemos gracias por los rew Duito esta dolido pero su amor sera mas fuerte solo debe recuperar la confianza y Heero saber demostrarla...me despido ya saben intentare subie el 5 lo mas pronto posible...Erinea Barton

Inicio(borrado en la carga) del capitulo dos

Duo recorría la base flotando en sus pensamientos, iba al hangar a observar el estado de Deathcythe, ya no lo utilizaba tanto y debía reparar cualquier problema. Al llegar encontró a Quatre limpiando a Sandroc. - Vaya amigo podrías estar días haciendo eso- dijo Duo riendo por ver al rubio con un pequeño trapo en su mano. - Si tienes razón...¿que haces por aquí?-

-Voy a revisar al Deathcythe- y dando unos pasos más lo encontró igual que hacía ya varias semanas, no muy lejos estaba reposando el Wing Zero. - Por todos los dioses...¿Quatre viste al Wing?-

- Mmm...si, es extraño verlo tan dañado Heero es muy cuidadoso con el - El Wing Zero daba lástima tenía rajaduras y suciedad por todos lados, era obio que Heero estuvo en una y otra misión y no tenía tiempo para atenderlo pero, si no lo cuidaba, tarde o temprano el seria el perjudicado.

- Quatre ¿me harías un favor?-

La tarde comenzaba a dejarle paso al anochecer y Trowa y Heero se ponían de pie para marcharse a sus habitaciones para luego comer.

- Tuviste que informarme antes, no sabía que la situación fuera tan complicada Heero-

- Lo se pero hasta que no averigue si la ordenes son correctas no puedo proceder ni dejar a Duo salir a misiones, nos pondría en riesgo- dijo Heero mirando hacia delante con su mirada fria y calculadora.

- ¿NOS? pondría en riesgo, yo creo que es a él a quien debemos proteger- Heero se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a entrar cuando al darle la espalda a Trowa mencionó algo que sorprendió mucho al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- Trowa esto y lo de Reelena no debe saberlo nadie, por otro lado te pido que me ayudes a proteger a Duo, se que conmigo bastará pero...no quiero que le pase nada malo...yo...creo que...-

-No digas más, o al menos a mi no me corresponde oirlo, si te ayudaré tenlo por seguro- Heero entró a su habitación y Trowa fue en busca de Wufei, debía ponerse a investigar quien había dictado tan terrible orden y por suerte conocían a alguien que podría servirles mucho en la tierra y Wufei siempre sabía donde hallarla.

- Eso si que es trabajo en equipo- dijo Duo totalmente sucio pero muy alegre.

-Podría decirse que somos los creadores del Wing Zero 2, quedó como nuevo-

- Con el trabajo que nos tomó Heero debría de tratarnos mucho mejor-

-Ja, aunque no lo creas que esta más pasiente contigo desde hace un tiempo- dijo Quatre poniendose en marcha para la base, mientras era seguido por un Duo que en vano intentaba quitarse la grasa de la cara.

-Mnn, sueñas, auque que lindo sueño...no lo sé hoy te lo diré cuando Heero me mire todo sucio y no me deje entrar a la habitación.- Quatre sonrió y ambos continuaron su camino hacia las habitaciones. Al entrar Quatre observó q su cuarto estab vació, su compañero no esta esperándolo como siempre y eso lo molestó, pero bueno a si podría descansar un poco.

Duo mientras tanto golpeó la puerta para darle aviso a Heero quién la abrió a los pocos segundos.

- Pero que te has echo?, ya te dije que la grasa es para los gundams no para ti- dijo en un tono algo gracioso el piloto del Wing

- Es que el Wing estaba en tan malas condiciones que tuve que meterme en sus golpes para arreglarlo- Heero miró sorprendido al chico de la trenza realmente nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo ¿como podia existir alguien que lo odiara tanto?, ¿como alguien podria hacerle daño?, -"pero que piensas Heero"- se reprochó.

- Déjame entonces devolverte el favor...pasa te prepararé el baño-

-Huyyy voy a disfrutar esto, aunque no es necesario no lo hice para tenerte como mi esclavo- dijo riéndo y sacandose la remera y los jeans engrasados

- Hn - Heero situó su mirada y su mente en otra cosa, verlo sacarse la ropa, y dejar ver su cuerpo engrasado pero muy atractivo le estaba afectando. Fue al baño y llenó la amplia bañadera con agua bien fria ya que el calor por alli era muy alto.

- El agua fria te dificultara un poco a si que te recomiendo que con una esponja te saques primero la grasa- dijo Heero acostándose en la cama. Duo medito lo dicho y vio una exelente oportunidad en ello - sabes Heero hay partes como en mi espalda en las que no me veo podrias ayudarme?.- el chico de ojos azules tembló un poco, no estaba en condiciones de negarse y por ello se encontraria en el baño con Duo semidesnudo limpiando su espalda mojada, realmente era la ahora donde tenia que salir a relucir su entrenamiento y lograr no expresar ningun sentimiento o todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora sería en vano. - Hn...esta bien- se puso de pie y se quitó su remera para no mojarla quedando solo con sus pantalones de Jean claros le indicó a Duo que entrara en la bañera llena y con una esponja y un poco de agua caliente comenzó a limpár su espalda. Duo se sentía en el cielo, si esta era la recompenza limpiaria al Wing todo el tiempo hasta con un cepillo de dientes para bebe, pero por su mente ahora pasaban miles de cosas, quería arriegarse, quería desnudar su alma de una vez y sacarse las dudas por más que no supiera la reaccion de Yuy. A si que tomo un poco de agua con sus manos y se la tiro a Heero en la cara - Que haces Baka?-

-Te refresco - y volvió a hacerlo empapando todo su pantalon - ya basta Duo...por que te juro que-

- que me haras...?- dijo desafiandolo con una sonrisa que hizo que Heero perdiera control sobre si. Yuy se despojo de sus pantalones quedando solo con un boxer ajustado azul, desató la trenza de Duo y entró en el agua junto a el, a todo esto el chico de ojos violetas se habia puesto totalmente rojo - Me vas a ahogar?-

-Si- dijo con su fria mirada,pero no tanto algo habia cambiado en ella esos ojos no expresaban ese vació expresaban un cambio como si ahora su dueño estuviese liberado. Heero se sumergió para quedar totalmente empapado y se acercó sensualmente a Duo - De que forma quieres que te ahogue- dijo acercandose al oido del trenzado...

Y a partir de aquí empezaria lo que se publico como capitulo dosodio a mi maquina...nos vemos luego...


	6. Esperanzas

Capitulo 5: Esperanzas

Habia pasado un mes aproximadamente de ese suceso, los pilotos gundam se reunian todos los dias en la base para discutir sus misiones todos exepto uno, Heero. Y aprovechando esto se intercambiaban informacion que logicamente no le darian al soldado perfecto

Que has conseguido Trowa- pregunto un Quatre mas serio de lo normal

Hace unas semanas deje de recibir la señal del transmisor de Duo, seguramente se hayan dado cuenta de que los vigilabamos y se lo hayan extirpado...

Y tu Wufei-

Encontre partes del Deathcythe flotando a la deriva, analizandolo, me di cuenta de que esta en proceso de rearme, es decir estan construyendo un super Deathcythe por asi decirlo.- Wufei estaba más sociable, tal vez por su relación con Hilde, de todas formas no perdia su eficacia

Hilde-

las ultimas misones que hemos tenido incluyen todas la orden auxiliar de eliminar a shinigami si interfiere en ellas...ya hace tiempo que nuestros superiores desean dar de baja a Duo, al principio fue por miedo a perder las habilidades de Heero, ya que habian notado que este se preocupaba demas por el bienestar de Duo, ahora porque se ha convertido en una gran amenaza...y entre otras cosas creo que se cual es la proxima mision de Shinigami...

¿Es por eso que Heero se esta preparando verdad-

A si es Yuy recibio la mision de proteger a Reelena por un posible atentado...todos estamos seguros que Duo dara el ataque- Hilde estaba preocupada desde que el joven de ojos violetas se habia marchado ese era su estado...

Muy bien entonces debemos impedir que Heero vaya a esa mision - Quatre habia tomado el mando, aun le costaba asimilar aquello que habia sentido de parte de su amigo, nunca supo cual fue el motivo del repentino odio del muchacho

Mision aceptada- Los ojos frios de Heero ahora se habian helado más, realmente ya no era humano, al menos nadie lo creia posible. Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición del joven en la sala

Estas relebado de tu cargo por ahora, solo saldras a la misiones que yo seleccione- decia Quatre sin mirarlo

Ire...igual-

No desafies la ordenes que se te han dado...o caso no te has dado cuenta de que esto esta pasando por tu culpa- Trowa perdio su acostumbrada calma enfrentando a Heero, no soportaba que el soldado perfecto despreciara la autoridad de Quatre

...- Heero no dijo nada, no decia nada desde aquel dia, se dio vuelta y se dirigio a su habitacion. Entro en ella y la observo, creyo haber visto al trenzado hacerse el dormido

Duo..- su vos se apagaba el dolor le cerraba el pecho...¿por que¿por que caimos en su trampa? era lo que pensaba una y otra vez ¿por que no pude protegerte...de mi, Yuy tomo su arma y la coloco en el estuche dejandola arriba del escritorio, saco un traje negro especial, que guardaba desde hacia tiempo, cierta vez Duo le habia dicho que queria verlo lucir el traje ya que aseguraba que las tropas femeninas se rendirian solas "Baka" le habia respondido en esa ocasion...

Termino de cambiarse y tomo el arma, se escabullo de los demas desactivando con su destreza el sistema de seguridad del hangar, se subio al Wing Zero que habia sido reparado y despego a la Tierra, debia encontrar a Reelena...solo de esa forma volveria a ver a Duo y terminaria con todo esto de una vez.

En la Tierra un chico amanecia nuevamente deseando no haberlo hecho, deseando haber muerto en la mision anterior, su cuarto tenia las mejores cosas, las de ultima tecnologia, se toco la nuca todavía le dolia un poco la operación pero Freud le habia dicho que era necesario ya que los pilotos Gundams podrian localizar la señal e interferir en sus planes "No son mis planes, no comparto tu ideologia" habia recriminado una y otra vez "De todas formas la proxima mision no la podras rechazar, te dejara diez veces mas ganancia que las anteriores".

Se habia levantado temprano, rara vez hacia aquello, pero desde aquel dia ya no tenia sentido mirar a su lado buscando la cama contigua en donde encontraria descansando al ser mas hermoso que habia conocido "y el menos confiable de todos". Cada vez que Duo recordaba lo sucedido ya no le surgia odio, sino un terrible y punzante dolor a la vez que sentia culpa por no haber tomado las cosas de otra forma, pero ya era tarde si Heero lo encontraba lo mataria por todo lo que habia hecho " que mejor que morir en sus brazos?...vivir en ellos" penso pero sabia que eso no podia ser a si que la proxima mision seria la ultima, su alma no lo soportaba mas...

Reelena caminaba alegre por el instituto, en la tierra las cosas iban bien y las colonias prosperaban, sin embargo el motivo de su felicidad no era otro que el saber que Heero habia sido seleccionado para protegerla ante la reciente amenaza. No habia visto al soldado perfecto desde que Duo habia renunciado a los pilotos Gundam, aun recordaba lo que habia pasado ese dia:

Flash Back:

Habían sido atacados por Maxwell y eran arrastrados por Sandroc al hangar donde Heero desendió rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación, ninguno dijo una palabra solo se retiraron, Wufei le aconsejó tomar la sala de entrenamiento para que pudiera descansar despues de todo habia sido acondicionada para ello anteriormente. Darlian se recostó en la cama pero estaba inquieta, quería saber de Yuy, quería saber que había pensado de su impulso al besarlo. Se levanto y fue a su habitación golpeo y nadie contesto, entro lentamente y descubrió a Heero acostado boca abajo, pero para su sorpresa no estaba dormido...

Retirate..-

Heero yo quería preguntarte...- Heero se levantó la tomo del brazo y la dejo fuera de la habitación.

Mañana regresarás a la Tierra, estoy cansado...

Queria saber que sentiste cuando..-

Duo se ha ido no sabemos el motivo es un guerrero muy valioso y por ende como enemigo demasiado peligroso, creo que ese tipo de pequeñeces no es importante ahora- su mirada era de cristal, mas fria que nunca, por ello Reelena decidio regresar a su cuarto y esperar el mañana. Que llego sin tardar, Wufei y Hilde la llevaron de regreso al instituto y montaron guardia durante dos semanas, de Heero no tuvo noticias pero no perdio las esperanzas y se habia convencido de que ese beso significaba para el lo que valio para ella...

Fin del Flashback

"Hoy sera ese día, no interesa si Duo deserto, despues de todo es un soldado más, sera reemplazado, ademas pronto reentrenaran a Heero y se olvidara por completo de esa molestia, nunca crei que Heero pudiera tener un lazo de amistad tan estrecho con ese tonto"- pensaba la rubia sin saber que aquello a lo que llamaba amistad era amor. Asi paso gran parte del dia pensando en aprovechar la cercania del soldado perfecto como sea...pero al entrar en su habitación la puerta se cerro violentamente tras ella, al voltear una silueta familiar se hizo presente...

Como has estado Reelena- una voz fria y despojada de sentimiento alguno era la que hablaba sin mostrar su rostro. La chica se asusto pero intento mantener la calma confiaba que en cualquier momento su soldado llegaria a salvarla

Nunca he estado mejor...dime quien eres y que haces aqui...- la sombra salio de la obscuridad y Reelena vio con terror como la expresion del rostro sonriente de Maxwell se habia transformado en un rostro lleno de maldad, se reia malignamente y esos ojos violetas tan expresivos parecian los de un verdadero asesino

Le sorprende verme- dijo en tono ironico - Acaso le teme al soldado seleccionado para protegerla?. Reelena dio un paso atras pero tropezo cayendo de espaldas quedando tendida en el suelo...

Mmm pero que tenemos aqui, acaso quieres entregarte a mi tambien, vaya señorita Darlian usted es insasiable, quiere que llame a Chang, Barton y Winner para que nos divertamos un rato?.- Duo comenzo a acercarsele y se recosto sobre ella, la chica no comprendia, solo deseaba que Heero fuera a salvarla, aunque por un instante sintio algo de curiosidad por la situacion, penso tambien en seguirle la corriente de esa forma le daria tiempo a Yuy para aparecer

No sabia que te atraia Duo...- dijo con la mejor cara de gata que pudo poner (no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo)

Si hace tiempo que algo en ti me interesa- y se acerco peligrosamente a su boca - y es que tienes algo mio en tu ser - Reelena volvio a confundirse

Que es lo que tengo-

La puerta se abrio violentamente con un gran estruendo y un joven de ojos azul cobalto apuntaba con su arma al enviado enemigo

Ponte de pie y dejala en paz si no quieres morir...Duo- Maxwell se puso lentamente de pie a la vez que se volteba a encontrarse despues de tanto tiempo con la mirada de Heero

Ya te he dicho...QUE NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE- y dicho esto tomo a Reelena del brazo y envolviendola por el cuello con su barzo derecho puso su arma en su cabeza.

Vamos Yuy decide de una vez, puedes dispararme desde esa distacia y salvarla a ella, o puedes quedarte duro sin saber que hacer...-

Maxwell...baja el arma y libera a la señorita Darlian- Heero estaba en conflicto entre su deber y sus sentimientos, ya no queria ver asi a Duo, ya no queria no poder tenerlo, pero no podia dejar que lastimara a Reelena, no cuando de ella dependia la paz...

Heero?...- Reelena hablaba asustada pero muy segura de lo que deseaba

Si?...-

Matalo...desaste de el- Duo la miro cambiando su expresion a una de gran duda, nunca creyo a Reelena tan desinteresada en la vida de alguien por defender la suya

Vaya, vaya a si que la señorita PAZ es capaz de todo por salvarse, me pregunto que querras más tu vida o la de Heero-

Callate desgraciado no eres más que un estorbo, SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO y ahora que puedo desaparacerte lo hare...HEERO ES UNA ORDEN, ACABA CON EL-

Yuy sentia la conversacion pero no sabia que hacer "has recibido una orden de un superior debes cumplirla" una voz en sus adentros hablo "pero no puedo matarlo, esto no deberia ser asi, todo deberia estar bien" otra voz se enfrento a la primera. "El traidor debe pagar...aquel que traiciona al bien del equipo debe morir", pero no se movio, su mente se debatia en una lucha buscando refugio en las declaraciones del exterior quizas algo ahi afuera le diria lo que podia hacer sin faltarle a su parte de soldado ni a la humana...

Duo solto a Reelena tirandola a la cama, despues de todo ese enfrentamiento ya no era con ella era otro asunto el más importante

Vamos Heero disparame y ya no tendras que poner excusas para quedarte con mis misiones, ahora todas seran tuyas, haras lo que amas todo el tiempo...-

Eso no es cierto- Su alma y corazon al fin dominaron su mente - No soy capaz de matarte, y en ningun momento te quise alejar de mi, ni quedarme con tus misiones, solo queria que fuesemos felices...juntos- Reelena palidecio, no habia pronunciado ni una palabra y esto la dejo aun peor...no podia ser verdad, Heero no amaba a nadie y si lo hacia era a ella. - Es mentira- dijo la rubia llamando la atencion de los otros dos que voltearon a ver como sus lagrimas caian en desesperada carrera

Es mentira...¡DEMASIADO TRABAJO ME COSTO SEPARALOS ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO- Duo y Heero observaron sorprendidos a la chica, pero fue Duo quien ablandando su vista la cuestiono

Demasiado trabajo, acaso tu?...ACASO TU MALDITA PERRA PLANEASTE TODO ESTO- Reelena levanto la vista y a ella poniendose de pie con un sonrisa maniatica, se acerco lentamente al escritorio y tomo de su interior una pequeña automatica con la cual apunto a Duo

Sabes Maxwell, durante mucho tiempo los he estado observando,...a ti y a Heero, MI Heero-

Reelena baja el arma todo estara bien- reclamo Yuy acercandose un poco a ella para sacar de peligro a Duo-

No te muevas- La chica estaba fuera de si

Escucha Reelena yo crei que entendias, crei que habias entendido que yo amaba a Duo- Heero temblo al decir la ultima frase pero luego observo a un confundido Duo y se saco todas las palabras reprimidas de su interior - Y tambien crei que habias entendido que aun lo amo y lo amare siempre, el es el unico que me ha hecho sentirme querido, acompañado...-

Lo se, me he dado cuenta y fue por eso que idee esto, yo sabia que si Duo era declarado traidor lo matarias y de esa forma eliminaria a mi peor rival- Antes de que Reelena pudiera seguir Duo recobro el lindo toque lleno de vida de sus ojos - Hey amiga, creo que no has comprendido - Heero lo observo con renovadas esperanzas - Mi querida señorita Darlian usted no tiene rivales-

¿Me estas tomando el pelo-

Solo digo la verdad- Duo se corrio del lado de Heero mientras era seguido por el arma de la rubia de todas formas se acerco un poco a ella -No puedes tener rivales- y salto agilmente poniendose tras ella tomando su arma - por que nunca entraste en la competencia- le arrojo la automatica a Yuy que dejaba ver una extraña sonrisa - Hola Hee-chan, hacia rato que no te veia, estas muy apuesto...pero podrias hacer los honores-

Por supuesto- Heero tomo las manos de la rubia y las esposo - Reelena Darlian quedas detenida hasta el momento de tu juicio por traicion, seras llevada ante las autoridades ahora mismo-

Sueltame, de todas formas no les creeran-

Ya veras como si lo hacen-

Duo Heero y Reelena salieron del instituto, Heero encerro a la chica en el Wing y tomando a Duo de la mano lo llevo a un lugar más alejado.

Lamento todo lo sucedido Duo, prometo no volver a decir aquellas cosas- Heero estaba deprimido, sabia que Duo no lo perdonaria despues de todo poniendose en su lugar el ya ubiese echo una locura, pero igual tenia esperanzas

Eso espero - esperanzas que se le desvanercieron

Bien es mejor que me valla -

Oye espera, lo que espero que no vuelvas a decir es que condenas a alguien mas de traidor, por que si seguimos a si nos vamos a terminar traicionando todos y de repente las guerras se detendran por que seriamos todos traidores y en vez de guerra seria un lucha todos contra todos que seria muy sangrienta, eso me hace acordar a cuando discutiamos una vez con Quatre y Trowa acerca de un libro que contaba...- pero (gracias a los cielos) el joven de ojos violetas no pudo seguir ya que fue callado por un tierno beso del soldado perfecto

Te amo...no vuelvas a dudarlo eres lo unico y al unico que amo-

mas que a tus misiones- pregunto el trenzado avergonzado

Yo no amo hacer eso...pero amaba tomar las tuyas-

Duo hizo un puchero - Por que-

Por que amaba, amo y amare protegerte- Nuevamente quedaron los dos atrapados en un beso puro y sincero, durante toda la tarde disfrutaron de su compania, pero sabian que debian de informar a sus compañeros de su nueva situacion

Que hare con Freud- pregunto Duo

Hn...ya lo veremos, por el momento hagamosle creer que cumpliste con tu mision y averigüemos si el atentado que iba a sufrir Ree...esta bien no la nombro, bueno veamos que sabe y por que si Freud y ella eran aliados la mando matar...-

sabes que Heero-

Dime-

Te amo...-

Yo tambien Duo...Yo tambien-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaaaaaa despues de tanto volvi sobrevivi a dos semanas en una ciudad distintya sobrevivia seis dias de recitales y dos semanas de estar en un campingh y renove todas las pilas, bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap y les anuncio que ya lo voya terminar definitivamente y bueno nos vemos despues adiossssssssssssssssssss mejor sigo escribiendo ya saben cualquier cosa me escriben a suertes dejen rewievs gracias por esperarme...Erinea Barton


End file.
